


Daytime Blues

by justanothernobody



Series: Night and Day [2]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Sad, Thought Projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernobody/pseuds/justanothernobody
Summary: Let me help you before you fall, let me save you before you go.





	1. Further

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally uploading the first chapter of this story! This is a side story to “What The Night Brings” and to truly understand this story I suggest reading it one after the other. 
> 
> English isn’t my first language so inform me of any errors I made. I’m open to constructive criticism so feel free to do so as well. Enjoy reading!

_Don't go too far_ , I say. You're quite deep in the water, it's rising higher too. I want you to be careful.

 

You hear me, you walk back. I smile. We then walk back to the car.

 

Driving straight ahead, I glance at you. The moon shines just right to make you look glowing, it's the most ethereal sight I've seen.


	2. Okay

You frown at your own reflection.

 

You mourn at what you see.

 

Yet you don't notice me always adoring your beautiful features.

 

Your eyes, the curve of your smile, your cheeks, everything is ideal.

 

Why can't you see that?


	3. Return

I come home to see a smile plastered on your face. It's another lie, a fraud, like many of the things you say these days.

 

It's like the things you think of too.

 

You get so engrossed in your thoughts that you convince yourself it's all true.

 

Why can't you tell yourself that you're better than those worthless lies?


	4. Escape

You pretend that I can't see you're alone. You cover up, concealing yourself even more to the world.

 

You can't live in isolation. You're aware, but you still pray that one day the loneliness goes away.

 

Just like all those people you've ever cared for.

 

I'll still be here, so don't get rid of me too.


	5. Voiced

One time I heard you cry, did you know that? It sounded so miserable that my heart aches even only thinking of it.

 

You act as if I don't know what you do to yourself.

 

I know too well, I do.

 

Please let that burden go. You don't deserve this, you really don't.


	6. Exaggerate

Stop doing that, the fake smiles look really creepy.

 

You managed to convince everyone with it, but you'll never fool me. I've known you for so long to know when you're hurting.

 

So stop, just be yourself. Even if who you were before was gone, try and reach deeper to grab it. Let it root in you and heal you.


	7. Risen

You go to the beach every time you need to clear your head, I notice. I notice too that you always go to dangerous spots.

 

The corner of a cliff, the deep ocean, sharp coral, et cetera.

 

I have a slight clue, but I want you to tell me what I think is wrong.


	8. Young

I hear my phone ring, but I'm on my shift. My boss would scold me if he sees me answering a call.

 

I choose to ignore it.

 

After my shift ends I open my phone to see you've called. You left a voicemail.

 

You sound so teary then. I hope you're okay.

 

I rush back home right away. I need to know if you're okay.

 

I have a feeling you aren't.


	9. Interlude : Once

_From : Heechul_

 

_"Jungsoo-yah, sorry to bother you at work. I kinda had a feeling you wouldn't answer anyways, why do I even bother..._

 

_Aish, I'm speaking nonsense again._

 

_I just wanted to call to say something. I love you Jungsoo, I'm sorry I decided to say goodbye._

 

_You said it yourself that you'll find me no matter where I go. I hope you were sincere in your words._

 

_Well that's all, then. I hope we'll meet again._

 

_Bye, Jungsoo."_


	10. Unbreakable

I walk in the bathroom to find you lying on the bathroom floor. The pill bottles are opened and empty. Overdosis, I think.

 

I can't help but freeze on the spot.

 

You're not dead yet, my heart says. Too bad my brain thinks otherwise.

 

I walk towards the medicine cabinet. All the bottles are emptied out. You must've swallowed all of them.

 

My heart gives me a choice, to join or not. I fall for the latter.


	11. Rest

I hold the blade in my grip. It glints under the artificial light very nicely. I can see why people get so entranced in this.

 

I take a deep breath, it's all for you.

 

I slide the blade under my throat at a visible vein. It then bleeds nonstop.

 

Soon enough I feel lightheaded. I sit against the wall.

 

Is this really how I chose to die? I can't possibly die this quick, I can't, I cant, I can't---


	12. Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally... we’re done! Thank you so much to those who have waited patiently for my updates. Also, merry christmas!
> 
> Enjoy!

His life now isn't too far different from before. It's quite the same, really. Except, he wakes up in a house containing 11 people including himself.

 

He stands up.

 

The note on the door tells he's got an interview to attend. Then a variety show, then it's back to the house.

 

He checks the clock, 6.30 a.m. It's quite early, he muses.

 

He notices a writing on his arm. It shows the words _forever yours_ interweaved with an infinity sign. He wonders if Heechul has the same.

 

Then again, is Heechul even in this lifetime with him?

 

He walks out his door and sees another door in front of him. He opens it just a sliver, sees the man with pale skin and dark locks framing his face.

 

 _Heechul's_ _here_ _too_.

 

He opens the door fully and his attention goes to the other's wrist. The same _forever_ _yours_ mark is also imprinted on his skin. It makes him smile.

 

He gently shakes the man awake. Heechul groans in response.

 

When he finally wakes up he thinks to himself. He has a feeling today will be a great day. With a smile, he steps out of the room to get ready for the morning.

 

_Today is going to be a great day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS I put a little trivia on the chapter titles, did you find it?

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF under the account mp_2506


End file.
